


In Search of Old Flame/你好，旧情人

by mirandatrue



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandatrue/pseuds/mirandatrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>八年前，刚刚是普通警员的Gregory•Lestrade甩了还不是英国政府的Mycroft•Holmes。<br/>八年后的一次联合行动，他们又见面了。<br/>其间从未联系。</p><p>【时间设定在英国允许同性伴侣缔结民事关系的法案通过前后】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**你好吗，我的旧情人？**  
  
 **在你最狼狈的时候，遇见了最完美的他**

对G•Lestrade来说，生活似乎就是工作，而工作就是臭氧的味道，伴随着复印机乏味的噪音与头顶上的天花板的惨白的灯光。有廉价咖啡液残留在边缘的马克杯，办公桌上散乱的档案与燕尾夹，乃至有着胶带痕迹的案情板，都明明白白宣告着此地的工作人员刚刚结束了一场战役，同时细不可察的身体清新剂的味道则在暗示有一位男士由于恪尽职守未能回家沐浴。  
  
这里是新苏格兰场的重案组。刚刚结束的是一次与情报部门的联合行动，内容是解救法国大使夫人的妹妹。不知是来自MI6还是MI5的消息，说对方是爱尔兰共和军，绑架大使的小姨子是因为大使没有孩子可供绑架，而这次持续近十天的外交事件的后果包括让英法两国的关系在缓和与僵化中反复多次，让高贵的情报部门勉为其难的同意警察参与其中，也让Lestrade督察（1）成功的收到了妻子发来的离婚协议——一份电子版用电邮发过来，另一份纸质版则直接送到了他的办公室。  
  
真是一举多得不是么，DI Lestrade自嘲地抓了抓头发。他有着一头迷人的灰白色头发，并不显得苍老，反而闪耀着岁月赋予的魅力，但和他年轻时富有弹性的棕色卷发相比却是不可同日而语了。Lestrade正在整理文件，将他们按着各种顺序，时间或者内容，来分类归档。这些事是一个案件结束后的扫尾工作，通常不会由他来做的。他是重案组的负责人，事后也只负责写报告而已。但一般因为女性特有的细致与耐心而被委以此任的Donovan巡佐却早早离开办公大楼回家梳洗打扮，准备晚上局里在某个酒吧的庆祝之夜了。并非是巡佐胆敢欺负她的上司，而是DI Leatrade实在是一个正直善良品格高尚的英格兰绅士，他不会眼睁睁的看着一位女士在工作的压力之下无法以应有的姿容参与同事聚会。Lestrade认为，像Donovan这样年纪轻轻的姑娘就应该去享受生活，鉴于他自己已年近四十，早就不适合夜游了。所以他主动接过繁琐的工作，在巡佐的万分感谢中咬着发硬的甜甜圈回到他的办公室。  
  
当然婚姻之路的不顺也让他有了用工作来麻痹自己的理由，这一点他并不会跟他的同事们提到，不过他相信他们能从他未经熨烫的衬衣与凶猛的抽烟量推断出来，如果这是真的，那么他感激同事们的体谅，但其实他觉得没什么人会关心他的家庭生活，不过他还是决定尝试用尼古丁贴片代替卷烟。而另一个原因，他不仅不会跟任何人提起，同时他也不认为有人能够演绎出来（所以这是只有天知地知你知我知）。他连“演绎”这个词都是从那个人的口中学来的。他看见那个人了，就在今天，大使的小姨子被宣布脱险的前七分钟。那时他正从大楼的另一端的化验室打着比对组样品往自己的办公室走，中途需要穿过电梯间。  
  
他看见一队人马走了过来，前面的是他们的总监（1），一边走一边在对他旁边的男人说着什么，神情中带着敬畏与讨好。那个被讨好的男人丝毫不以为意，脸上淡淡的看不出什么，可Lestrade一下子就认出来了，就算时隔八年，他还是一眼就认出来了。

遇见只是一瞬间的事，因为那队人很快就走了过去，谁也没有留意他这个小小的督察。Lestrade侧身站在一旁，正好能看见男人的侧颜。鼻梁高傲的挺立着，薄薄的嘴唇矜持的抿着，他没有看见Lestrade。就算是看见了，恐怕也认不出来了吧。这几年他老得厉害。  
  
上次洗澡还是三天前的事了，这段时间他几乎没回过家——如果那还能被称为“家”的话；就连头发也是每天从办公室窄小的沙发上醒来后，一边揉着酸痛的手臂一边去警局的卫生间匆匆收拾的。但那个人呢，一看就知道十分昂贵的西装，肩头和口袋的布料纹理对应的整整齐齐，光滑柔和的脸颊，胡子刮得干干净净。再看看他自己，左边下巴上还有前天用那种需要剃须膏的简易刮胡刀留下的结痂的伤口。  
  
如果跟别人说他和那个人曾经是情人，恐怕听到的人都要大笑出声。Lestrade相信自己也会是其中一员，毕竟现在的两个人简直是一个天上一个地下，他也快不相信自己的记忆了。他真的和那个人在一起过吗，一起在英国式的雨天躲在被子里取暖，一起坐在路边吃着炸薯条，一起分享沙发上的毯子？是啊，那是真的，督察Lestrade与那个在英国政府中连职位也不能提的先生有过一腿。是的，没错，就是你想的那样，他们是对儿旧情人。  
  
你好，旧情人。  
  
G•Lestrade督察在心中默默说道。他怔怔地在走廊上站了一会，才迈开步子。被汗水浸透过又干掉的衬衣黏在皮肤上，痒痒的很难受。等资料整理完，他要火速回家，赶在自己彻底昏睡过去之前泡个澡。他想死家里的浴缸了，还有热水器，哪怕后者时灵时不灵。

*

被手机铃声吵醒时，Lestrade差一点被浴缸中的热水淹死。水龙头还开着，水正不断的溢出浴缸。他睡过去有一会了。卫生间里热气蒸腾着，他努力睁开眼睛，不过睁了也白睁，总归是朦朦胧胧看不清。Lestrade摸过在一旁放干净衣服的椅子上的手机，他够着关掉水龙头，然后让眼神聚焦在来点显示的姓名栏。拜他这份工作所赐，他从不关机或静音，就连开会也不例外——谁知道会不会又出了个什么案子呢；当然除了乘飞机，可他负责伦敦地区的案子，所以也不会有乘飞机的公务旅行。度假？太天真了。像他这样级别的警察的假期哪里是那么容易申请的？  
  
是Sally•Donovan。希望别是哪个案子突然杀了个回马枪，他年纪大了禁不起这么折腾了。Lestrade叹了一口气，按下接听键，又闭上了眼睛，靠在浴缸里，放任自己在狭小的空间里尽情的舒展四肢，直觉告诉他，他享受不了多久了。  
  
“DI Lestrade。”  
  
对方的线路那边人声音乐声吵吵嚷嚷，酒吧里总是这样。音乐声盖过了人声，但他也听不出来具体是哪首歌，他只好加大音量吼过去：“Sally？”  
  
“嗨，头儿，”那边是Sally傻兮兮的声音，她喝多了，有点放肆，“抱歉头儿，没坏了你的好事吧？”然后是一串咯咯笑。  
  
“你半夜…”他把手机拿得离开耳朵一点，瞥了眼屏幕上的电子时钟。好吧还不到十二点，“警校教你可以过问上司的性生活了？”  
  
背景音猛然高昂，Sally的话被电子音吞没，Lestrade皱着眉头想象着身穿紧身背心头戴亮片小礼帽的DJ像磕了药似的打碟（多半是真的嗑了），然后他听到Sally歇斯底里的痛哭。  
  
他似乎意识到发生了什么事，他愤恨又无力的拍了一下胸前的水面，水已经有点凉了，水花溅起，落在他的头上、脸上，落在墙砖上，落在镜子上。他叫Sally呆在原地别动，也不确定她有没有听见就收了线，笨拙的试图从水里爬出来，爬出浴缸。他一手扯过毛巾擦着头发，一脚跨出浴缸，却没想到溢出的水已经让地板变得滑溜溜，于是DI Lestrade就这样摔倒了，下巴磕在了浴缸上，手中的毛巾也全部湿透。  
  
这下子Lestrade算是彻底清醒了。他对着尚未消散的雾气骂了一句，把毛巾拧干粗粗的擦了一下身体，就冲出卫生间。他在床上乱翻，终于找出来一件不那么脏的衬衣，只穿过大半天的那种。上个月他穿着这件细格子衬衣出席过一次庭审，作为公诉方的检举人。他在出门前拍了拍裤子口袋，那里装着钱夹；手上拿着车钥匙，家门钥匙在鞋柜上。那个鞋柜还是他与Emily浓情蜜意的时候一起在周末的露天旧货市场买回来的，一件富有东亚神秘气息的家具。不过要是离婚了的话，Lestrade敢肯定她是不会想要它的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）苏格兰场的各级职衔 http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1446867191


	2. Chapter 2

**你发现他曾深爱着一个人，爱到求婚；那个人不是你**  
  
酒吧的地址在下午已经被宣布了，就算Lestrade睡眠不足也不至于忘得这么快，何况这里还是他年轻时候经常厮混的地方，不过几经易手之后，随着装潢风格的改变，感觉上也变得陌生了。他凭借以往的记忆找到了入口。现在的Lestrade已经过了被门口的大汉拦下然后掏出伪造的身份证才能进入的年纪了。  
  
进去之后是酒吧里一贯的人声鼎沸又乌烟瘴气。他穿过中央舞池里那些乱扭着的牛仔裤在微妙的地方破着洞的男孩或者没穿胸衣的女孩，来到稍微安静的里面。现在的人都怎么了，Lestrade想。一路上被摸了七八次屁股，有个男孩还把他的衬衣从被皮带束缚的裤子里抽了出来；还有的比他略高的长头发将他拦下与他贴身热舞，用自己的腿蹭着他的腿，可他甚至连对方是男是女都不知道。所以等他找到Sally的时候，他的身上又重新变得汗津津了。  
  
“你来啦，头儿，”酒吧里灯光变幻，Lestrade刚刚适应，他大概能确定Sally坐在三四个穿着正儿八经的素色衬衣，像是从牛津或者剑桥毕业的小伙子中间。见到他来了，Sally试图站起来打个招呼，但却踉踉跄跄的栽倒一个小伙子身上，惹来一阵哄笑。  
  
Lestrade有些尴尬的站在那里，像是一个到酒吧寻找正在叛逆期的未成年女儿的父亲，而且还正好看到女儿跟一群年纪相当的小混混呆在一起喝的不省人事，想扶女儿一下，她不争气地摔到的小混混身上。当然，小混混们通通长了一张精英脸，但小混混就是小混混。  
  
那个小伙子把Sally半抱着交到Lestrade手上，用社会新人特有的学生气与故作老成的嗓音说道：“你好，DI Lestrade，Donovan小姐喝得有些多，由于职责所在我们无法送她回家。我们请她自己拨个号码找人，她拨了你的。”  
  
有着良好教养的声音，说不定还真是牛桥的毕业生。在听到“职责所在”这几个字时，Lestrade眯起眼睛，他才认出来面前这几个小伙子正是在这次行动中与苏格兰场合作的情报人员，当然由于安全的需要他不知道他们是MI5还是MI6的。  
  
他们是那个人的人。这是他的第一反应。他的第二反应是，幸亏那个人从来不到这种地方。  
  
看着这几个即使在乱糟糟的酒吧也依旧保持着一目了然的精英范儿的孩子，Lestrade的尴尬感加深了，几近于羞愧。他作为苏格兰场的DI，衣衫凌乱，头发上说不定还有未干的水珠；他的下属也是浑浑噩噩。好吧，好吧。他自暴自弃地想。圆场本来就看不上警察，现在经过这次算得上屈尊纡贵的合作，恐怕今后更是会拿这个当做他们在圣诞聚会上的笑料吧。接着，Sally仿佛还嫌他不够难堪似的，指着Lestrade脸上的淤青（撞在浴缸上弄得，他没有冰敷就出门了），笑嘻嘻的尖叫：“我说，这妞可真够辣的呀。”  
  
男孩们又笑了起来。  
  
去你们的吧。Lestrade认命地扶住还在挣扎的Sally，准备穿过那堆让他头痛不已的人群离开这个鬼地方。上帝啊，告诉他一条捷径吧。  
  
就像是上帝突然听见了他的祈求似的，一个冷漠的年轻女声响起，在这个混乱的地方有着不容忽视的存在感。  
  
“Alfred，你送Donovan小姐回家，地址已发至手机。”果然，有人的手机“叮”地响了一下。  
  
那个被点到的男孩像是个刚刚上了发条的钟，迅速从Lestrade手中扶过巡佐，转身往酒吧后面走去。  
  
Lestrade张嘴，刚想开口说什么，又被打断。  
  
“那是后门，DI Lestrade，请信任我们的办事能力。”  
  
他开始打量这个姑娘。她是个打扮严谨的年轻人，眼睛一直盯着手机，连说话的时候也不例外，没有涂指甲油的手指飞快地按着键盘。他不记得他在这次行动中见过这个冷冰冰的女孩。  
  
“Anthea，特别助理。请移步，DI Lestrade，长官想见你。”

*

  
有着这样一个助理的情报部门“长官”，DI是无权拒绝的。他只好硬着头皮跟在那个姑娘的后面，像一只大型犬。  
  
女人真的是一种神奇的生物，Lestrade又一次感叹着。Emily可以在婚前信誓旦旦地说她十分享受独处时光，并不介意Lestrade上班时间的不固定，但婚后不到三年，却独处到一个普通中学的体育老师床上去了，还反过来控诉他，把责任都推倒他那个“该死的总要加班的”工作上（他确信这是Emily的原话）；而这个Anthea，他几乎可以确定这可不是她的真名，她不仅穿着吓人的高跟鞋在灯光昏暗的走道上如履平地，眼睛还自始至终没离开过她亲爱的手机屏幕。  
  
现在这个姑娘停了下来，在一个隐蔽的半开放的包厢前。她说了一句“长官，DI Lestrade到了”之后就走开，动作跟她来的时候一模一样，留他一个人站在那儿。他注意到她并没有和她的同事聚在一起，而是独自走到吧台。有着这样容貌的姑娘就算是浑身散发着生人勿近的气息，坐在那里也是会不断被人搭讪的。  
  
刚才这段观察都在转瞬之间，现在他发觉这个包厢里只有两个人，一个人是苏格兰场总监，另一个是他先前认为的不会出现在这里的那个人。  
  
如果认为会有什么戏剧化的事情发生，那你就错了。并没有什么让人意外的沉默或者谁的拂袖而去，都活了快四十年了，谁还会因为见到年轻时的情人就咋咋呼呼起来呢，哪怕是你们的分手并不能称得上和平，但到底不是孩子了。而且他也是个结过婚又要离婚的人。Lestrade愿意将事情往好的方面想，至少这一次他看见我了呢，哪怕我还是这样狼狈。他感觉有汗水从他的发间滑下，顺着他的受伤一侧的脸颊滑下，然后是脖子，最后隐匿在衬衣的领子里。哪怕他还是这样狼狈。可他甚至还微微地笑了一下。  
  
你好啊，旧情人。他在心里默默地说。


	3. Chapter 3

平心而论，Lestrade有着极强的责任心与道德感，他对正义的渴望与对和平的维护的追求是支撑他从警校毕业进入苏格兰场工作的源动力，而他对于邪恶的憎恨与对受害者及其家属的同情则成了他一步一步走到今天的能量。他绝非溜须拍马之人，他是凭着敏捷的头脑和矫健的身手还有无数不眠的夜晚得到了今天的职位，想要再往上升，好在退休之后多拿点津贴，这就全看上面的意思了。这一点他不是不知道，但有些事，不是知道就能做得到的。Lestrade对他的最高级别的上司并不熟悉，除了知道此人有点白厅的背景和还算是个好脾气的人以外。  
  
总监对Lestrade也不太了解，还在奇怪为什么这位冷淡的情报官员会突发奇想叫过那个来接自己属下的督察，但凭借着官场打滚的直觉，他还是站起来，像个爱护子侄的长辈那样亲切的拍了拍DI的肩膀，开口介绍道：  
  
“Lestrade，这位是Holmes先生，这次行动的总指挥。这位是DI Lestrade。”  
  
“Holmes先生。”他点了一下头算是打招呼。Holmes却坐在那里没有动，只是盯着Lestrade看。上司疑惑地看了看情报官员又看了看自己的手下，Lestrade只发现白天那个人的西服外套现在已经脱下，只穿着马甲和衬衣，没有领带，衬衣领口解开了一颗扣子。他觉得Holmes的目光像是能看到他不穿衣服是什么样子似的，可是该死的那人还真的看到过，不只一次。  
  
“久仰。”Holmes大概是看够了，Lestrade想他已然能够确定自己的容貌不再如昔了。但那个人又慢悠悠地说了一遍：“久仰。”  
  
现在的气氛才正式变得诡异起来。他们像是在水中，周围充斥的含含糊糊的光亮的斑点。头一个受不了的是总监，他准备挑起点话题。他一边开口，一边示意Lestrade坐下，坐在Holmes先生的旁边——鉴于那个圆场的官员似乎对他的DI感兴趣。Lestrade则是尽量坐在一个礼貌允许范围内离Holmes最远的地方。就算是在两个人打得火热的时候，Lestrade也是有点怕Holmes的，为那个人洞察一切的目光，还有在当时只是初现端倪的控制欲。  
  
“Lestrade是苏格兰场最有前途的一位DI，他的破案率一直处于前列。”  
  
自他到这里看见Holmes起，他就在思考Holmes把他叫到面前的原因。他不愿自作多情的认为Holmes还对他旧情未了，毕竟这么多年来大家谁也没有再联系谁，伦敦这个地方还是挺大的，想偶遇什么人可不是件容易事，所以他觉得也许能把Holmes的这种行为看做是政府高级官员的某种炫耀身份的形式。虽然有些同情不明就里的上司的处境，也想好好的配合一下上司让状况改善一下，但他真的不太习惯被人当面称赞，不管是客套的还是真诚的。他的脸一下子有点烧。他不好意思的咳了咳，想说点什么，却又因为很少经历这种官样文章的应酬场合而有些词穷。他不敢看Holmes，只好看着算是坐在他对面的上司，而上司正在对他挤眉弄眼，叫他赶紧接话。  
  
Lestrade只好用上一个他刚刚听到的词：“您过誉了，长官，这是我的职责所在。”他在说完这句话之后飞快地瞥了一眼Holmes，最后目光还是落在他上司身上，然后挤出一个不赖的笑来。  
  
“不过Donovan是怎么回事呀？”苏格兰场的女性员工不多，总监知道巡佐的名字也不新鲜。  
  
关于这一点，其实他也不清楚具体的状况，不过Lestrade猜测兴许与那个叫Anderson的法医坚决不愿与已经怀孕的老婆离婚有关；他在进来的时候扫了一眼现场，没看见那个法医。但他认为这种八卦消息可没必要让上司知道，于是他字斟句酌地说：  
  
“恐怕是感情问题吧，这个年纪的小姑娘可是会为了失恋寻死觅活的呢，巡佐也只是喝醉了而已。”  
  
他感觉到属于Holmes的那两道带有压力的目光落在他的身上。他扭了扭，小幅度的那种，企图忽略或者甩掉它们。  
  
其实Lestrade在说完这句话的时候想到了那个手机小姐。他可不认为那个姑娘会因为失恋而折腾的周围人都跟着受罪，他相信她会自己进行报复，毁灭性打击。不过他都怀疑那个姑娘有没有男朋友或者相似的随便什么存在。他也不敢想象那个姑娘会找一个什么样的男朋友，跟她一样冷冰冰的精英男孩？Lestrade瞬间想到了身边坐着的Holmes。当年的Holmes可是个头发梳的油光闪亮的表情严肃的家伙。  
  
经他这么一说，上司也是心有戚戚焉。在没有外交事故也没有变态杀人案的时候，让苏格兰场出警次数最多的就是这类事，要么是为情自杀，要么是为情杀人。  
  
“所以说稳定的情感关系堪称是一笔宝贵的财富呀。”上司如此总结道。  
  
Holmes在整个过程中依旧是一言不发的状态，上司变得更加坐立不安。看来现在的Holmes权势真的是大到不行，不过这也是意料之中的，那个人可是那样一个机智聪明又长袖善舞的人，一直都是。  
  
“Holmes先生一定就有这样一位贤内助吧，让您免去后顾之忧。”上司终于发现可以把这位难伺候的情报官员带入谈话的突破口了。他如此说着，如此看着官员右手无名指上的戒指。  
  
Lestrade也看了过去。那是一个纤细精致的金色戒指，套在瘦长有力的手指上。戒指的款式传统，被保养得干干净净，依然光泽如新，足见其佩戴者对于这段关系的珍视。他又低着头看了看自己空空荡荡的无名指，婚戒的痕迹还在，但戒指却已被摘下，是在脱衣服的时候还是在泡澡的之前，又或者是在收到离婚协议的那一刻。他想起他的离婚协议还没签。  
  
回家后要做的第一件事就是签了那些该死的文件；Emily想要什么都行，房子、车子，他每年三分之一的薪水或者他的三分之二的储蓄。赶紧了结了吧，让他失败的在彻底一些。Lestrade离婚了，只是个DI，而Holmes婚姻美满，随便就能进白金汉宫跟女王喝茶。  
  
人真是奇怪，明明曾经那么要好，好到恨不能把对方融进骨血，但最后都成了陌生人，连多看一眼都不愿意，就像他跟Emily，就像那些苏格兰场那些落了灰或即将落灰的档案里记录的或成功或不成功的情杀案。但他和Holmes可不是因为相看两厌才分道扬镳的。不过这都不重要了，都过去了，全都过去了，生活要继续，要继续。Lestrade打算动动脑筋，想个理由离开这。去他妈的退休金，老子才不跟这伺候呢。他要回到家里，然后倒头睡他个昏天黑地，反正局里难得仁慈的给他们放了两天假，时间宝贵，少一分钟是一分钟。  
  
“这回你可猜错了，总监。”Holmes用它一贯的高高在上的语调说着，“戴戒指并不意味着身处一段关系，就像不戴戒指并不表示单身一样。”Lestrade又感觉到了那有压力的注视。他不自然的挪动了一下，像是要离Holmes再远个几微米。  
  
“我从未结婚。”Holmes继续说道，用左手的手指亲昵地摩挲那个金属环，“至于这戒指，它是个纪念，或者可以说是一种警示。”  
  
“哦？”上司明显被这种涉及男女关系的私人话题勾起了兴趣，不过碍于对方高的令人咂舌的职位不敢追问。与此同时Lestrade手心冒汗心跳加速，他有了一种可怕的预感，拜托，不要是因为，千万不要…  
  
“这是我求婚失败的象征，”像是看穿了Lestrade心中所想，Holmes嘲弄的看了一眼他，继续说道：“我人生中的第一次，也是唯一的一次求婚。”  
  
看着Holmes轻描淡写的样子，仿佛是在讲一个事不关己笑话。Lestrade为自己刚才的紧张感到羞愧，他好像总是因为这个人而感到羞愧，羞愧于自己的狼狈，羞愧于自己与那个人的差距，羞愧于自己的一厢情愿。那时的Holmes并未向他求过婚，也不能向他求婚。他又是凭什么以为Holmes是为了纪念他才带上这么一个戒指，还精心保养它。  
  
Lestrade的心跳渐渐缓慢下来。然而或许是存在着感情守恒定律吧，在紧张的感觉消失之后，另一股复杂的感情在他心中取而代之，先是占据了他的思绪的主干道，然后迅速造成了思维世界全面的拥堵。那里面包含的情绪如此之多，以至于Lestrade无法一个一个为它们命名，但是他认出来了，那个一直在摁着喇叭吵吵嚷嚷叫得最大声的情绪，它的名字是嫉妒。


	4. Chapter 4

**周围的一切都仿佛是昨日重现，但这到底不是真的**  
  
不可否认，再高尚的人类也有着自私的基因；换句话说，只要人类还需要像任何一种生命一样需要进食需要性交（无论是出于繁衍后代的目的或者取乐），他就一定有着自私的基因，那是自然界在重重的严苛的筛选之下所得到的必然结果（1），所以无论Lestrade能够多么大义凌然的用自己的血肉之躯保护无辜的孩子或者多么舍生忘死的在追击中冲在前列，他还是不能控制自己的情绪，他在嫉妒；他深知自己没有嫉妒的资格，但他仍旧无法控制自己不去嫉妒。  
  
他尽量让自己处于阴影中，暗暗地嫉妒着那个拒绝Holmes求婚的人。她有什么资格拒绝他，拒绝这样一个无可挑剔、风度翩翩、聪明绝顶的Holmes。她到底有什么样的魅力，能让Holmes这样一个举止稳重、深思熟虑的男人向她求婚，而她居然敢该死的拒绝他，让他失落，郁郁寡欢。他们到底一起经历过什么，发生过什么样的事情，那是段什么样的时光，给了Holmes什么样的记忆，是有多刻骨铭心，让他如此难以忘怀，非要自我折磨似的戴上这么一个能让他想起过去不快的戒指，只是为了让自己不要忘记她。  
  
Lestrade的上司也同样的好奇，他忍不住开口询问：“她究竟是什么人？Holmes先生，噢，您别责怪我的好奇心，它现在嘭嘭直跳呢，我也控制不住。这是您的私事，您不说也无妨；不过她是个贵族吗，会是多么优雅美丽能够让您动心？”  
  
“他不是什么贵族。”Holmes着意将他（he）的音节发的很重，这样其他两个人就能够听的清清楚楚，而不会用疑惑的表情怀疑他们自己的耳朵。  
  
上司张口结舌，不知如何应对；Lestrade则是脑袋一片空白。他，也就是说，Holmes在自己之后，又认识了一个男人，又陷入到爱恋，并且深爱到要用婚姻的形式是两个人永远在一起，即使法律并没有给予对于这种结合的承认。  
  
Till death do us apart。  
  
他想起这句誓言。直到死亡将我们分开。Holmes一定也在心里这样许诺那个人的。  
  
直到死亡将我们分开。  
  
八年。他恍恍惚惚的想。发生了什么都不为过。然后Lestrade忽然意识到，这个酒吧就是他与Holmes初识的地方。  
  
不能怪他反应慢，也不能怪他记性差，更不能怪他薄情。八年了，他的父亲去世了，他的母亲住进了疗养院，因为阿尔茨海默症她几乎认不出任何人；他搬了三次家，试图戒烟七次，但平均坚持不过两个月；因伤住院五次，三次是刀伤，一次枪伤，还有一次是在一个缉毒行动中被钝器击中肋骨；他的妻子怀孕了，流产了，最后出轨了。他在这个“文”案子之前还为了一个针对红色头发女性的连环袭击案忙了半个月——生活不易，他的脑袋木到除了案情以外只有咖啡甜甜圈和睡眠，你不能指望他像Emily那样伤春悲秋，记得星星点点儿女情长的故事。  
  
也许这才的是他婚姻失败的原因。  
  
他看着那边的吧台，那个自称Anthea的女孩还是低头看着手机（Lestrade都有点心疼她的颈椎了），而她的斜对面拐角对的座位上坐着一个男孩，他大概是骑机车来的，穿着T恤和夹克衫，啜着一杯啤酒看着她，明显是被她的那种旁若无人高高在上的禁欲气息吸引，想要再喝完这一口之后上前跟她搭讪。这一幕Lestrade觉得诡异的熟悉，而那边灯罩的颜色则让与记忆深处的没什么差别，隐约让他想起当年的Holmes和自己；或许此时此刻称之为Mycroft更合适。  
  


*

  
“嗨，”Lestrade咽下味苦的麦味的液体，嘴边绽开一个有点挑逗意味的笑。他盯着这个男人有一会了。对方穿着工整的白色衬衣，袖子挽到手肘，露出的手臂精壮有力。那时的Lestrade即将从警校毕业，在着迷的看着那段手臂而忘记喝手边的啤酒之后，他确定至少在今晚，他想要这个男人。  
  
那个男人偏过头看了看他，眼神锐利，如果不是在酒吧，Lestrade会觉得他是在学校的模拟审讯室。很难搞定的样子啊。他的笑容小了一些，但眼神却更柔和。他低着头垂下睫毛，故意看往别的方向，手指装作无意识的样子轻抚自己的锁骨。  
  
这一招似乎管了点用，那个男人的视线落在了Lestrade想让它落在的地方。他眨了眨眼睛，透过自己的睫毛看着对方问道：“一个人？”  
  
那个男人只是挑了挑眉毛，眼睛里的审视少了几分，填补上来的是Lestrade十分熟悉的类似欲望的东西，所以这一招虽然恶俗，但是的确管用，不是么。可是那个男人还是不说话。  
  
Lestrade有点犹豫，但一时也不知道自己是哪里做的不够好，又或者只是不走运的看上一个直男？那可真可惜。他又看了一眼那个男人，眉眼端正，高挺的鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇像个中规中矩的贵族。只好再换一个人了，Lestrade记得三点钟方向的那个男人也还可以。可他还是忍不住又瞥了一眼那个人，有点恋恋不舍，那个人的扣子老老实实的扣到领口，真是个禁欲的贵族。他撅了一下嘴唇。真的好可惜。  
  
他转身欲走，却冷不防被人一把拽住胳膊按在了吧台桌边，眼前只看得见织纹细密的白色布料，还有泛着贝壳光泽的纽扣。他知道没有必要抬头看看是谁的脸了。他伸出手，轻轻地点着一颗圆润的扣子。  
  
“很抱歉，不过那个家伙恐怕满足不了你，还是说你本来也没想要被真枪实弹的操？”男人的声音不大，却足以让他听的清清楚楚。  
  
Lestrade仰起头，吃惊的睁大了眼睛，嘴也微微张开，好像对眼前的状况一无所知。  
  
“如果你再这样看着我，我不介意在这里继续。”  
  
那个男人居高临下地看着他，脑袋遮住一般灯光，周围的轮廓是亮的，看得见浅色的发丝，面孔却是阴暗看不明白，危险优雅像书里的汉尼拔博士。Lestrade被一阵恐惧包围，但其中的诱惑更是难以抗拒。  
  
“Mycroft，我的名字，如果你想知道的话。”  
  
他闭上眼，想就这样扯住对方的领带压上自己，感受那质地精良的布料贴在自己的前胸，然后感觉到对方的温度和全部。他只穿了一件简单的白色T恤，磨旧得能看见乳头。  
  
You shall never lie with a male as with a woman, it is an abomination. (2)  
  
镇上的石砌教堂没有彩绘玻璃，其庄严神圣却因为朴素而愈加不容侵犯，那是加尔文时代的遗物。年迈的牧师站在布道的高台上，用吟唱的方式讲出上帝的旨意。深紫色的长裙是母亲在参加婚礼和礼拜日的时候才会穿上的，还有那长及手腕的手套，质地依据季节的变化而变化，有亚麻，有丝绵还有花呢和天鹅绒。他的记忆里很少有父亲的存在，那大概是在某个下雪的冬夜和圣诞树上的星星一起出现的男人。母亲的面孔总是严肃，像美术课讲过的中世纪的画作。她的手放在圣经上，圣经用皮革包起来的泛着味道。她跪下来祈祷时裙子的皱褶曾被他反复研究，还有露出的丝袜与乔治六世时期款式的小巧的鞋子。那时的他个子不高，看不到更多。  
  
Lestrade睁开眼，直勾勾的仰视着那个男人，舔了舔嘴唇，随即挣扎地站起来。两个人有着微妙的身高差。空间里飘荡着痒痒的情欲，还有懒洋洋的爵士乐。他轻轻地帮对方整理领带，细滑的冰凉的丝绸划过自己那有些粗糙的手指。他的眼睛始终盯着对方的眼睛。然后他转身往卫生间的方向走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那首歌是blue moon，地址 [url]http://www.xiami.com/song/1769316035 [/url]
> 
> （1） 参见理查德•道金斯《自私的基因》，这只是作者的一种，呃，附会的理解，只是断章取义的局部而已，实际上这本书的精髓不是这样。  
> （2）【不可与男人交媾，像与女人一样，这本是可憎的。】——利未记•18章•22节  
> 我个人觉得这句英文有问题，我还会继续找更好的版本。


	5. Chapter 5

“打赌么，警督，Anthea会不会搭理那个男孩？”Mycroft趁Lestrade发呆的工夫凑近在他耳边说道。  
  
距离过于近了，侵犯了个人空间。那个人的呼吸打在他的脸上，让他的头皮一阵发紧，小腿上的肌肉也有些僵硬。Mycroft身上没有任何香水味，和以前一样；但他闻到了淡淡的烟草味道，在他的记忆里Mycroft并不抽烟，不过在酒吧里难免会沾上这些东西。Lestrade还记得第一次去酒吧，回家后头发里都是烟味。  
  
他不认为自己有些慌乱，因为这是在没什么可慌的，不过他还是告诉自己要冷静，然后才开口，用下级在超市里偶遇来采购蔬菜的上级的语气对高级官员回答道：“这可不好说，先生，全看您的意思了。”  
  
那里有一面墙都是镜子，就是那个女助理的目光所及之处，只要一偏头，她就能随时看见她长官的脸色。果然，自称Anthea的姑娘瞥了一眼镜子，大概是由于拿捏不准Mycroft的表情，她犹豫了一下，但还是冲那个男孩点了点头。  
  
男孩显然有些不知所措，他抓了抓头发，一脸拼命找话题的模样。他像是说了句什么，Lestrade通过镜子的反射发现Anthea先是一愣，接着竟然噗嗤笑了出来。  
  
总监也随着另外两个人的目光注视着那边，或许是想到了自己年轻的时候，所以又开始抒发感慨了：“虽说这样的情节每晚都会来上一遍，但只要看见了还是能让人回忆良多呀。”  
  
上司的话正好打在Lestrade的心上。的确如此，这样的桥段在每一个夜晚，在世界的每一个酒吧里，都在上演。人们披上自己最好的一层皮，在夜色朦胧时出门，穿过灰白的雾霭，在刻意的昏黄的灯光下卖弄风情；眨着眼睛，舔着嘴唇，扭动着腰，去试探，去引诱，去放纵，每晚都是这样，一点也不新鲜。可是那句话又是怎么说的来着，这世界上有这么多酒吧，你却偏偏走进了我的这一家（1）。

*

在两个人好上之后Mycroft曾坦言说那一次是他除了出任务以外唯一的一次酒吧经历，所以他一直把它当做是命中注定。在下雨的晚上他们会窝在警局临时分给Lestrade的小公寓里的一个不大的双人沙发上，一边吃爆米花一边看着租来的电影，任凭中餐的外卖盒子乱糟糟的堆在茶几上也不收拾。每到这个时候Mycroft都会翻出一条又大又旧的驼色绒毯把两个人裹在一起——他在很多时候比Lestrade更清楚房子里每件物品的摆放，而Lestrade则会目不转睛的盯着Mycroft在局促的空间里转来转去，同时心里升起一股奇异的满足感——这个男人所做的一切都是为了他。  
  
与满足感相伴而至的往往还有愧疚，这一点当时的警员Lestrade并没有意识到，但当头衔从警员变为巡佐的时候，虽然还不清楚原因，可他却是真真正正的体会到了。  
  
后来Mycroft的职位有所升高也日趋忙碌，而伦敦这样的大城市永远也不缺乏罪犯，他们会在一个月的时间里连睡觉都见不到彼此，只能在工作的间隙使用电邮或短信联络，然后毯子与爆米花的夜晚黯淡在时间里，像是冷掉的咖啡与甜甜圈。  
  
他会怀念那些夜晚并不是说Mycroft是一个多好的电影伙伴，恰恰相反，那个小小的文官对于艺术的品质极端挑剔，导致Lestrade与他在一起多半看的是老旧的黑白电影。可即使是黑白电影，也不是Sabrina（2）这种。Mycroft钟情的是一些东欧和前苏联的玩意，《雁南飞》里地铁站高大的柱子曾让他印象深刻，而《战舰波将金号》，这部老旧得在他看来是莫名其妙的片子，Mycroft却津津乐道，不厌其烦的给他讲解那段在楼梯上运用的蒙太奇手法；提到影片名字的时候会用俄语念出来，那时Mycroft的嘴唇的形状像是在故意诱惑别人的吻。  
  
Lestrade不喜欢在看电影的时候讨论电影，他没法三心二意的做事情。Mycroft则不同，他的存在仿佛就是上帝在向世人证明大脑的无限能力似的，总在一旁喋喋不休。有时Lestrade觉得烦了，就抓起一把爆米花，塞到那个人的嘴巴里，而那个人会趁机捉住他的手舔上他的手指，手指被温热的口腔包裹的感觉十分奇异，像是到达某种极为安宁的所在。爆米花落在毯子上落在沙发上，他们做爱的时候会被爆米花硌到。  
  
关于爆米花，Mycroft有个绝活，他可以不看桶里的爆米花，就夹出沾着糖那些放到自己嘴里，所以除非Lestrade每次抓爆米花的时候都看一眼，否则到最后他吃到的都只是白白的没糖的爆米花。Mycroft在这种事上都是个令人发指的天才，有时候真是让人扫兴。这时Lestrade会很烦躁的勒令那位甜食爱好者停止这种卑劣行为，爱好者则拒不悔改，两个人半真半假的打闹起来，像两只小猫咪。Mycroft的头发会从发胶中挣脱出来，打着缕垂在额头，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，明亮耀眼像件艺术品（masterpiece）。Lestrade着迷地看着他，如同第一次见面的那晚。他总是如此着迷的看着Mycroft，也只能如此着迷地看着他，像是一个艺术品窃贼，站在夜晚的卢浮宫，并且一直都是。  
  
当时的Mycroft喜欢爆米花，这和他昂贵挑剔的品味一点也不相配。  
  
当时的Mycroft喜欢你，这和他昂贵挑剔的品味也不怎么相配。Lestrade笑了笑，因为他不愿意哭。  
  


*

他的距离有点远，从那面镜子里只能大致看到Mycroft又恢复了正襟危坐的样子。总监的手机响了——声音就是诺基亚的预制铃声，然后起身接电话。镜子里只剩他和他两个人。今晚真是荒谬，Lestrade竟然现在才开始这么想，但若是仔细一想，过去的三十多年，转瞬即逝的三十多年，也没真实到哪里去。就算他没有像一部分男人那样回家有妻子唠唠叨叨，他也应该像另一部分男人那样喝着啤酒看切尔西队队员踩着水草狂奔，溅起一路水珠，然后摔倒在地，而不是不尴不尬的和一个在若干年前上过你的男人枯坐。  
  
在那段不长不短的相处时间里，Lestrade已经学会不去指望Mycroft先做出选择，因为那个人的选择只有一个，那就是不选择。当然，这只是他自己的总结，因为Mycroft会用各种各样的语言来定义这种在Lestrade看来与他擅于杀伐决断的性格不相符的行为，比如等待合适的时机，比如在观察对方的动作之后作出预测，比如按兵不动让对方路出马脚，Mycroft总会换着花样说着同一句话，表达同一个意思，好像如果不这样就是玷污了他的公学背景似的。那时Mycroft最常说的一句话就是，命运会将人们带往他们的归宿，就像他鬼使神差的遇见Lestrade一样。所以每次都是Lestrade来选择他们的外卖披萨是咖喱鸡肉还是奶酪火腿，是Lestrade来选择他们的周末活动是打壁球还是公园野餐，最后也是Lestrade来选择离开或者继续。他选了奶酪火腿，打壁球和离开。  
  
是命运让他离开。如果Mycroft的理论是真的。  
  
这一次也是如此。Lestrade轻声说着“很抱歉（Excuse me）”，站起身往卫生间方向走去。他决定先去洗把脸清醒一下，然后从Anthea所说的后门溜走。此时此刻他本来就应该躺在床上和被踹到地板上的脏裤子一起毫无形象的睡觉，而不是带着可笑愚蠢又五颜六色的心理回忆往昔。他不愿回忆，因为回忆是脆弱的象征。谁也不能把他怎么样。他不想跟总监打交道了，至少今天不想，虽然总监是个好人，但他太累了，实在是太累了。大不了就在警督这个职位上退休，然后回到他出生的那个小镇养老；更有可能他根本无老可养，干他这一行的指不定哪天直接被爆头，连丧葬费都不用他出。  
  
真该打听打听阿富汗或者伊拉克要不要他这样的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1） 《卡萨布兰卡》的台词变化了一下。  
> （2） 《龙凤配》  
> 写这段我不停地在想麦姐的Masterpiece这首歌。  
> http://music.baidu.com/song/13890620?fm=altg3


End file.
